Bad Days
by Col Sanders
Summary: Goten's been having nightmares, and it's Gohan to the rescue, but when an unknow allergy effects Goten, Gohan does something to make it worse. Warnings: Brother, brother bonding, not for the light stomached,cuteness at first. Friend did last 6 pages, i s


Notes-   
*= Goku is currently training Uubu  
**= Gohan already did Algebra, when he was like four.  
  
  
Bad Days  
  
Gohan was having an average day, well at least for him. He was currently working   
on a project he had to do for school. At 16 he was trying to pass his first   
semester in the tenth grade, with anything above one hundred percent. He stopped   
for a second to look at the clock.  
"Yikes, it's already ten o'clock!" he closed his book and took a moment to   
stretch. "Looks like it's time to go to bed," he got his pajamas on and went to   
brush his teeth, when heard a cry come from Goten's room. He forgot brushing his   
teeth and walked into his little brother's room. Goten sat, tears streaming from   
his eyes.  
"What's up little guy?" Gohan sits down on Goten's bed.  
"I... I... had a n...night," he starts crying harder.   
"I'll get mom," Gohan says and starts getting up to leave.  
"Gohan, w... will you stay?"  
Gohan smiles. "Sure, you wanna tell me about it?"  
"It was... was... bad!" he soaks Gohan's shirt with tears.  
"I know... I know..." Gohan comforts his little brother.  
Goten continues crying and sniffling.  
Gohan stays with his little brother all night, till he falls asleep in his arms.   
Gohan quietly sets Goten down and goes off to get some sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks later...  
Gohan finally stops working on another project for school. He does his normal   
routine, when he hears a cry from Goten's room. He again stops what he is doing   
and walks into his brother's room.  
"Goten?" Gohan asks, knowing his brother was up.  
"Go...Gohan... it's... the... the same d...dream..." he stutters between cries.   
Gohan walks over to his little brother. "You mind telling me what this dream is   
about."  
"I... d...don't know, it's... jus...just scar...ry," Goten weeps.  
Gohan starts feeling really bad. His poor, little, innocent brother, was   
suffering from the same nightmare, he'd have almost every night.  
"Do you remember anything about this dream?"  
"It's like when... you were... angry... at m... m...meeee!" he bursts out into a   
bigger fit of cries.  
"Oh, that won't happen ever again, okay. I know that was an accident. Besides,   
it was probably good for me to rewrite that paper. You have my promise that   
won't happen, ever again."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really."  
"Thanks Go... Gohan..." Goten sniffles.  
"Try to get some sleep, okay?"  
"I'm scared..." tears fall from Goten's eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'm right here."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two years later*...  
Gohan yawns for the umptyninth time tonight. "Ahhh, two weeks of vacation start   
tomorrow. Best of all only math left," He sets his project down on his desk.   
Gohan gets his pajamas on and walks off to brush his teeth. He opens the   
bathroom door. Gohan yawns again as he squirts some toothpaste onto his   
toothbrush. He proceeds to brush his teeth then goes to bed.  
  
The next morning...  
"Morning, Gohan, nice of you to join us," Chi Chi says as Gohan trudges into a   
seat.  
"Morning mom, Goten," Gohan acknowledges his little brother.  
"Goten, would you be so kind as to put Gohan's and your dirty clothes in the   
washer?"  
"Sure, mom!" Goten hops out of his chair and does what his mother requests   
obediently.   
"So, Gohan, get your school work done?"  
"Just got math. It's only algebra three**," Gohan yawns.  
"Good to hear," Chi Chi says as she sets down three plates of pancakes. One   
giant stack, each, for both her sons and a small stack of three for herself.  
Goten returns. "I started the washing machine, mom!"  
"Thank you, Goten," Chi Chi bows slightly. "Well, dig in, boys."  
Gohan and Goten begin literally, inhaling the stack of pancakes while Chi Chi   
eats hers.  
"These are really good mom!" Gohan says.  
"Yeah," Goten grabs a giant glass of milk and drinks some of it down.  
"Thank you boys," Chi Chi smiles. "I put walnuts in them, for something   
different."  
"Cool!" both boys chime.  
  
After breakfast...  
"Those were great, pancakes mom!" Gohan says as he grabs a dish from his   
mother's hand and dries it with a cloth.  
"Yeah," Goten says with a strange tone.  
"Goten are you okay?" Gohan asks. He turns to his brother.  
"My tongue is itchy!" Goten says as he futilely tries to scratch his tongue.  
"Your tongue is itchy?" Gohan says. He stops drying dishes and thinks for a   
second. "Now why doesn't that sound good?"  
"I don't know Gohan," Chi Chi says thinking back.  
"Remember when I took that medical course, when Goten was young?"  
"Yes," Chi Chi replies and takes over drying.  
"Do we still have that book they gave me?"  
"Yeah, it's on your book shelf."  
Gohan's eyes grow big. "I'll be back!" he runs off to his room and looks over   
the books. He grabs the book and immediately turns to the index. "Allergens,   
allergens, hah!" he turns to the page. His eyes get bigger as he looks at the   
page. He runs back into the kitchen. "Goten I need to ask you some simple   
questions," he sits down in a chair frantically.  
"Okay!" Goten hops into a chair.  
"Now, do you feel like you can't breath?"  
"No," Goten says.  
"Do you feel nauseated?"  
"Huh?"  
"Does your... tummy feel weird?"  
"Kinda."  
"Okay," Gohan slaps a hand to Goten's forehead. "Little fever."  
"Gohan what are you going at?" Chi Chi grabs the book and looks over it. "You don't think?"  
"Mom, has Goten ever eaten walnuts, besides now?"  
"Ummm... once that I'm aware of."  
"Okay... okay," Gohan starts panicking. He grabs the book, back from his mother and turns the page as his mother begins worrying. He exhales with relief. "Okay, we don't need to go to the hospital, whew!"   
Goten starts looking uncomfortable, in his seat.  
"Goten are you okay?" Gohan asks.  
Goten looks up at Gohan, with sweat free falling down his temple, and bolts.  
"Where's he going?" Chi Chi asks.  
"My guess is the bathroom," Gohan says regretfully.  
There's suddenly the sound of liquid hitting the floor.   
"And it sounds like he didn't make it," Gohan says. Gohan sets the book down and, takes off his apron. He goes off to find Goten. He finds him next to the bathroom; white vomit covers the floor. Gohan jumps over the puddle and supports his very sick little brother. His not even half-digested food comes back up and out again. It hits the ground, again with a sickening splash. Gohan rubs his little brother's back, as he moves him into the bathroom and to the toilet. He stands by his side as all the food he's eaten today and a majority of yesterday's comes back up. Finally the heaving stops and Goten stands over the toilet, just in case.  
"You done?"  
"I still feel yucky," Goten says, then falls into his brother's supportive arms.   
Gohan slides down and sits. He strokes his brother's pale face.  
Chi Chi comes into the bathroom. "Ohhh my poor little Goten, what have I done?"   
She sits next to the boys.  
"Mom, don't be so hard on yourself you couldn't have known," Gohan says.  
"How are you feeling Goten?"  
"Yucky," Goten says, his normally chipper tone gone.   
"Gohan, let's take him to his room."  
"Okay," Gohan stands up effortlessly with Goten in both arms. He carries Goten   
to his room.  
"Mommy," Goten says weakly.  
"Yes, honey?" Chi Chi says.  
"Trunks is coming over soon."  
"Okay," Chi Chi says. "Gohan can you call Bulma's and tell Trunks, Goten's sick."  
"Sure, you need anything?"  
"A mop and pail, with water."  
"Right," Gohan says as he begins walking out of the room.  
"Gohan!"  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"Make that two pails, and hurry!"  
"Okay!" Gohan grabs the mop and two pails, one with water. In the same not even half second he grabs the cordless phone. He returns the items to his mom. As   
Gohan is about to start dialing, the doorbell rings. Gohan answers the door, knowing it's Trunks. "Hey Trunks!"  
"Hey, can Goten come out?"  
"Ummm Trunks, Goten's kinda sick!"  
"You're lying, I can tell!" Trunks boasts. "Is he afraid I'll beat him in today's spar?"  
"Seriously Trunks!"  
"Fine, I'll get him, through his window," Trunks walks off.  
"Trunks I wouldn't," Gohan is interrupted.  
"Oh! Sick!" Trunks walks back over to Gohan. "You didn't tell me he was blowing chunks!"  
"I said he was sick!"  
"Yeah, whatever, I'll see you guys around!"  
"Bye, Trunks!" Gohan waves as Trunks flies off. He takes several minutes to look at the sun. He walks towards his brother's room and finds Chi Chi is cleaning up the hallway next to the bathroom. "How's he doing?"  
"Besides the fact he's dehydrating himself and all, he's okay. He's been asking for you."  
"Okay," Gohan says and walks into his brother's room. "Hey bro!"  
"Hey, Gohan!" Goten says, paler then ever.  
"You want some saltiness and ginger ale?" Gohan asks.  
"Yeah," Goten meekly responds.  
"Okay," Gohan walks off towards the kitchen. "I'm getting him some saltiness and ginger ale."  
"Let's hope it stays down," Chi Chi responds as Gohan walks past her.  
Gohan grabs one of the small plastic bottles with ginger ale and a pack of saltines. He sets everything on a tray and heads back to his little brothers room.  
"Thank you big brother," Goten says and slowly grabs the bottle of ginger ale.   
He opens it and drinks some.  
"I'm gonna set this on your nightstand okay?"  
Goten nods and drink down some more of the ginger ale.  
"You want me to stay here?"   
Goten nods again. He sets down the bottle.  
"That helpin', your stomach at all?" Gohan pulls up a chair and sits down.  
Goten shakes his head.  
"I'm gonna empty this," Gohan grabs the pail Goten "used" and cleans it out in the bathroom. He flushes the toilet as he walks out. He walks back into Goten's room.  
"Thanks," Goten says as he shifts around slightly.  
"Hey I'm your brother I do these things for a reason," he sets the pail within easy reach.  
"Can you read me a story?"  
"Sure, I made a little book just for you," Gohan says and walks towards his room. "I made this book for a birthday present. I guess that right now we need something to lighten the mood," Gohan says as he glances over to his closet, where his book bag usually hangs, above his dirty clothes hamper, isn't there.   
He goes in and looks around his closet. He walks back into Goten's room. "Hey mom, you seen my book bag?"  
"No dear."  
Gohan's eyes turn to face Goten. "Goten?"  
"No."  
"Goten did you check my hamper before you took it to the wash?"  
"Yes..." Goten starts hiccuping.   
"Goten you always hiccup when you lie," Gohan's eyes look into Goten's. Tears well up in Goten's eyes.  
"Ohhh, Goten!" Gohan rubs his eyes.  
"I... d... didn't m...mean too," he elongates the oo in too. He continues his hiccups between cries. "D...Do you h...hate...m...me?"  
"No, Goten I don't hate you!" Gohan sighs. "I'll be back," Gohan walks out of the room. He immediately walks into his room and slams the door.  
"Mommy... Does... Go...Gohan... h...hate me?"  
"No, sweety, he doesn't hate you," Chi Chi walks over to Goten and comforts him.   
"Gohan has just had a tough week, okay."  
"O...Okay."  
  
The next day...  
Goten crawls outside Gohan's door and listens.  
"Ohhh man, now I have to fucking, do that project over again," Gohan goes into a fit, about how much he hates Goten, that just breaks Goten's heart. With each word it makes the hurt in Goten's heart grow. Goten bumps into something and makes just enough noise that Chi Chi comes out from her room, from sadly listening to Gohan. Gohan comes out of his room in a fume. He stares at Goten and pales. With an unearthly cry Goten runs back into his room, and slams the door, with tears streaming.  
"Gohan what were you thinking?" Chi Chi yells.  
"I'm sorry, I yelled at your little angel!"  
"GOHAN!!!"  
Without another word Gohan goes off into the night. Chi Chi frowns.  
She walks up to Goten's door, knocks and listens to Goten as he cries his little heart out. She frowns deeper.  
  
Several nights later...  
Gohan walks in the door. "Hey mom," Gohan guiltily says. "Sorry."  
"Blow off your steam?" Chi Chi asks.  
"Well, redid the project and my other homework."   
Chi Chi flashes out an almost identical project and sheets of paper. "These, were on your desk," she tosses them to Gohan's feet. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
"I know," Gohan says. "It's just that, well, it's been tough."  
"You should know what you did to your poor little brother. All those words you said, they broke his heart. You single handedly broke his heart. He won't eat, he won't sleep, he'll only drink a little water if I'm lucky! All he's been doing for the past FOUR DAYS is literally sit in his room, cry and make himself sick!"  
"I..." Gohan was speech less. "I... what's he been doing?"  
"LIKE I SAID. All he does is cry and throw up!"  
"Any."  
"NOTHING ELSE!" Chi Chi screams. "You know what he does when I take him to the park? He asks if you can come along, but I say you're studying. All you had to do was tell me your tired of studying and that would be more then enough! Do you know what he asks me when you're studying and we're playing out in the yard? He wants to know if you can come out, too!" Chi Chi says. "I hope you're proud of yourself, SON GOHAN, you broke your brother's heart. He looks to you as a huge role model! Now here's what I want you to do! I want you to go into your brother's room and apologize! If you get lucky, I might just only make you clean that mess up?"  
Gohan's head droops to the floor. "Yes ma'am," he walks to the door of his brother's room and hears him crying. A tear falls down his cheek. "God, what have I done?" he knocks on the door and opens it to the dark room. The curtains are closed so almost no light gets in. All over the floor are vomit splotches.   
He walks over to his brother's bed, where a little ball is under the covers, that is Goten.  
"Goten," Gohan says.  
"Get away f...from... me... you hate...m...m...meeee!"  
"Goten, I didn't mean it."  
"YOU...B...BROKE...YOUR...P...PROMISE!!!"  
"Goten, I'm sorry, I've had a tough week, and I took it out on you."  
"I DON'T," he quiets down slightly. "g...give... a fuck!" Goten retorts. "That's w...what y...you said a...about me!"  
Gohan is taken back by that one.  
Goten starts coughing and leans over the side of the bed and vomits pure stomach acid.  
"Jesus!" Gohan eyes widen.  
"You... s...see... what you d...did to... m...m...meee!" the seven year old cries his heart out.  
"Goten, look at me," Gohan says sympathetically.  
Goten turns reluctantly and looks at Gohan. His eyes are red and puffy from all the crying he's done. His face is dirty. "You see?"  
"Ohhh god Goten, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" it is now Gohan's turn to cry. He hugs his little brother and cries on his shoulder.  
Goten's tears still continue. They hold each other for a couple minutes Goten says: "I forgive you... big brother."  
The brothers embrace each other for several more minutes till Gohan carries   
Goten out of his disastrous room.  
"I... can walk," Goten says. For the first time in four days he actually takes a step outside his room. He walks clumsily to his mother. "Hi, mommy."  
"Oh, Goten, don't ever do a thing like that again!" Chi Chi is crying a she hugs her youngest son. She holds him and squeezes him with happiness.  
"Mom, I wouldn't," Gohan starts.  
Splash!  
"Oh, poor Goten!" Chi Chi says. She looks at his pale face. "Goten, you need a bath."  
"Okay, mom!" Goten says. He smiles, despite his tears.  
"But first, go brush your teeth!"   
Goten smiles and nods. "Okay," he runs off.  
"As for you Gohan, you get to clean up your brother's room."  
"Okay mom, okay," Gohan says.  
  
A couple days later...  
"You feeling any better Goten?" Gohan asks as he   
"No," Goten says. His voice is raspy.  
"You seem to be doing okay."  
"I just threw up!"  
"Oh," Gohan says as he pushes back the curtains on Goten's fairly large window. "Man, squirt, you made a mess of your room!"  
Goten changes the subject. "So when can I get out of bed?"  
"Probably still another couple days, at the rate you're going."  
"Gohan, I'm bored!"  
"Sorry bro, but that's part of being sick."  
"But I don't feel sick anymore!"  
"Like you said Goten, you just threw up."  
Goten crosses his arms and pouts.  
"Goten, lighten up!"  
Silence.  
"Come on Goten," Gohan walks over to Goten. He gets an evil glint in his eyes. "Tickle attack!" Gohan begins fiercely tickling his brother.  
Goten laughs and laughs. "Gohan... stop, laughing makes me," Goten bursts into another fit of giggles. He stops laughing suddenly. Goten runs out of the room.  
"Oops," Gohan says and props his hand behind his head.  
Goten returns and glares at Gohan.  
Gohan smiles dumbly.  
"That wasn't funny Gohan!" Goten climbs into bed with quick, irrational movement.   
"Sorry, Goten."  
Goten continues his glare at Gohan.  
"Hey, I'll make a deal with you. When you get better I'll take you to the toy store and you can get a toy, within reason."  
"Okay!" Goten perks up.  
  
A couple days later...  
"Hey, Trunks, come on in!" Gohan invites Trunks in.  
"Is Goten still sick?"  
"No, he's in his room."  
"Thanks, Gohan!" Trunks runs off into Goten's room.  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten says.  
"Goten why does your room stink?" Trunks puts the collar of his shirt over his nose.   
"I was sick!" Goten says.  
"How sick!?"  
"Uhhh very sick," Goten says innocently.  
"You musta been really sick!"  
"Well, I was," Goten says. "Let's go outside!"  
"Good, anything to get away from the smell."  
The two kids walk outside into the yard.  
"So how'd you get so sick?"  
"Well, mom says it was mainly that when I ate some walnuts and I was alfergic, or something."  
"You mean allergic?"  
"Yeah!" Goten says. "Well the walnuts made my tummy feel really weird and it made me throw up."  
"Yeah, I saw that when I came over," Trunks laughs. "So, you wanna spar?"  
"Sure!" Goten says energetically.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
